The Present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning of and insertion of a draw line in a conduit and particularly small to medium sized conduits. The method is applicable for insertion of draw lines in a wide variety of conduits including water and electrical conduits. It will be appreciated that the application of the invention should not be limited to the types of conduit specifically mentioned by way of example.